1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with embodiments relate to a display system, and more particularly, to a display system including an image playing apparatus and a plurality of display apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, display apparatuses refer to output apparatuses displaying visual information converted from acquired or stored image information to users and have been widely used in various application fields such as individual homes or places of business.
For example, the display apparatuses may be monitor devices connected to personal computers or server computers, portable computer devices, navigation devices, televisions (TVs), Internet Protocol televisions (IPTVs), smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), or portable terminals such as cellular phones. In addition, the display apparatuses may be various display apparatuses used to play advertisements or movies, or various types of audio/video systems in the industrial field.
The display apparatuses may display an image using various types of display panels. For example, the display apparatuses may include a light emitting diode (LED) panel, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, and the like.
Furthermore, a plurality of display apparatuses may be combined to implement a large display screen. For example, a plurality of display apparatuses may be arranged in a matrix form, and a plurality of display apparatuses may integrally display one image.